¡Secuestran a Akane!
by maxhika
Summary: Secuestran a Akane en plena navidad, Ranma está desesperado por encontrarla pero no hay señas de quién pudo habersela llevado, por lo que recurre desesperadamente con sus amigos-rivales para que le ayuden a buscarla, sin embargo no logran encontrarla. Feliz Navidad a todos y disfruten con sus seres queridos! n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**¡Secuestran a Akane!**

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban haciendo las compras navideñas en el centro comercial, el chico de las ropas chinas bostezó con cansancio, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa adornar el árbol navideño que ir a dar vueltas y vueltas en cada tienda porque Akane no se decidía qué comprarle a sus hermanas de regalo.

Entró a una tienda la cual ya la habían visto de pies a cabeza como cinco veces pero Akane parecía estar esperando que hayan llegado cosas nuevas en los 20 minutos que la dejaron.

Llevaban horas ahí, prácticamente se les fue el día en el centro comercial, Ranma sintió que ese lugar no tenía fin y admiraba la energía de Akane.

Akane por su parte estaba muy contenta, la navidad le encantaba aunque por algunas cosas que tuvo que hacer no le había dado tiempo de ir a comprar los regalos antes y se arrepentía porque ése preciso día era cuanto el centro comercial estaba a reventar. Vio una prendas de ropa que tenían el 75% de descuento, se lanzó por ellas, ésa ropa tenía que ser suya a como diera lugar, pero no contó que no era la única interesada.

Ranma se tapó la cara con las manos al ver a una aguerrida Akane pelearse por una blusa con una joven de cabellos castaños, parecían perros hambrientos peleando por un trozo de carne, sino hasta peor.

Le dio pena ver a Akane triste porque la otra joven logró quedarse con esa blusa, pero los ánimos eran recargados cuando vio un vestido color vainilla muy hermoso y se lanzó hacia él. A Ranma le escurría una gota de sudor al ver como su prometida perdía la poca feminidad que poseía y mostraba los dientes con rabia.

La navidad le gustaba, pero ir con Akane le resultaba todo un martirio, de hecho los pies ya le dolían.

—Akane, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, ya vámonos —pidió Ranma, cansado que hasta ojeras tenía.

—No, todavía falta comprarme mi regalo —dijo la chica que regresó a una tienda.

¡Diablos, el regalo de Akane! Se le había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo rayos pudo olvidar el regalo de la persona más importante en su vida? Tragó saliva. La vio entrar a una tienda de peluches y quedó embelesada con una vaca blanca con manchas negras que medía un metro, a él le pareció un muñeco de felpa bastante feo de ojos saltones y desproporcionados, pero los ojos de Akane brillaban al verla, pero de inmediato se opacaron cuando notó el precio.

—No puedo creer que algo tan feo sea tan costoso —habló Ranma al ver que ese peluche costaba 6 mil yens.

—No está fea, es hermosa y a mí me encantó, pero me gasté todos mis ahorros en los regalos para mi familia y en el vestido que no me alcanza para comprarme la vaca —gimoteó una dulce Akane.

Ranma se enterneció al verla con esos ojitos de perro regañado. Bueno, ya sabía que le podía regalar y eso le facilitaría bastante, contaba con el dinero pero si tenía un pequeño descuento le iría mejor y así le compraría algo a su padre, aunque no se lo mereciera, al menos ya había comprado los regalos para la familia Tendo, pero el de su prometida tendría que ser algo más especial.

Al fin iban saliendo del monstruoso centro comercial, aunque Ranma estaba con el pendiente de que no pudiera regresar a tiempo antes de que lo cerraran, después de todo ese día era navidad y todos los establecimientos iban a suspender labores a temprana hora.

—Akane, adelántate, yo recordé que tengo algo que hacer —prefirió no tentar la suerte y regresar al centro comercial.

No espero a que ella le diera respuesta, sólo corrió por las calles rumbo a esa tienda que tenía ese feo peluche.

Dejó a Akane bastante extrañada que pestañeó un par de veces, ¿a dónde pensaba ir su prometido? Frunció el ceño al imaginarse que iba a ir a visitar a sus otras prometidas, ya estaba por ir tras de él, cuando empezó a nevar, miró al cielo y extendió su mano donde le cayó un copo de nieve.

—¿Nieve roja? —vio el extraño color del copo y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, a su alrededor estaba cayendo nieve de ese color.

Ranma se detuvo al escuchar el grito de su prometida, era inconfundible la voz de Akane, por lo que de inmediato regresó hacia donde la había dejado.

—¡Akane! —exclamó el chico de la trenza preocupado y viendo todo los lugares.

Sólo encontró las bolsas de compras, pero de su prometida no había rastro, se espantó al ver algo rojo, lo tentó y se extrañó al comprobar que aquello eran copos de nieve de color escarlata.

—Akane… —musitó, buscó a alguna persona que le pudiera dar información del paradero de su prometida, pero no encontró a nadie.

Frunció el ceño, seguro uno de sus enemigos la secuestró, pero primero tenía que ir a buscar a las locas que decían ser sus prometidas.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del café del gato, Shampoo, Mousse y Cologne se sorprendieron por su visita, los tres estaban terminando de adornar el árbol.

—¡Ranma, viniste a pasar la navidad conmigo! —Shampoo se le lanzó a los brazos.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó el chico de la trenza, escudriñando cada centímetro del lugar.

—No la hemos visto desde la última vez que viniste a comer aquí con ella —habló Cologne—. ¿Por qué?

—Akane, no está, la secuestraron… —respondió Ranma.

—Oh, vaya, que novedad… —se burló Shampoo.

—¡Sí saben algo de Akane por favor avísenme! —Ranma dio la media vuelta.

—Abuela… —Shampoo vio a la anciana.

—Es navidad, Shampoo hay que olvidar rencores y rivalidades, así que vayan y ayuden a Ranma —dijo la anciana que cerró los ojos.

—¡Espera Shampoo! —Mousse se fue tras de la amazona.

Ranma corría por los tejados de las casas, buscando a alguien que tuviera en su poder a una chica de cabellos cortos color azul oscuro. Entró al establecimiento de Ukyo quien estaba por poner el letrero de cerrado, se sorprendió que ahí también estuviera Ryoga.

—Por favor, ayúdenme a buscar a Akane —pidió Ranma desesperado.

—¿Qué le pasó a Akane? —Ryoga ya lo estaba tomando de la solapa.

—Alguien la secuestró —informó Ranma notándose muy preocupado.

—¡Vamos a buscarla! —Ryoga salió del establecimiento a toda velocidad.

—Con lo desorientado que es, seguro que también terminaremos buscándolo —dijo Ukyo con enfado—. No te preocupes Ranma, te ayudaremos, después de todo somos amigos, yo iré con Ryoga —la chica de la espátula salió tras de Ryoga.

Ranma suspiró, agradecía que sus amigos lo ayudaran. En poco tiempo también Kuno y Kodachi se reunieron a la búsqueda, Ranma fue a la casa para pedir ayuda a su papá y a Soun.

—¡No, mi niña, no! ¡Llévame a mí, pero a mi bebé no! —exclamaba Soun dramático que le salían lagrimas como si fueran cascadas de los ojos.

—Ranma, por favor, encuentra a mi hermana —pidió Kasumi que estaba muy preocupada.

—Yo también iré a buscarla —Nabiki se ponía su abrigo—. Vamos Ranma, no hay tiempo que perder.

Happosai y Genma se unieron a la búsqueda, quedándose en casa Soun que no dejaba de llorar, Kasumi y Nodoka.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Akane que no se notaba asustada.

—Sí —escuchó la voz de un señor, era una voz muy agradable.

—Pero deben estar preocupados por mí…

—Linda, no te preocupes.

Akane sonrió al desconocido.

Ranma ya no sabía qué hacer ni en dónde buscar, había recorrido todo Nerima y nada, sus amigos tampoco tuvieron suerte. Ya se notaban cansados y el frio estaba causando que empezaran a desistir, Ryoga y Ukyo todavía no llegaban.

—¿Quién crees que pudo secuestrarla? —interrogó Genma.

—No lo sé… —Ranma se sentía muy mal, la había dejado sola y por su culpa ella ya no estaba, sí algo le llegase a pasar jamás se lo perdonaría—. ¡Maldición! —dio un puñetazo a una barda deshaciéndola por completo.

—¿Qué tal si es una broma? —inquirió Shampoo.

—Sí se trata de una broma, jamás se lo perdonaré —habló Ranma muy molesto, pero eso distaba de ser una broma.

Ukyo llegaba con Ryoga apoyado sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mousse al verlos.

—No, lo siento, pero no encontramos a Akane en ningún lado, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra —contestó Ukyo.

Ranma estaba a punto de llorar, le daba tanto coraje que no supiera nada de Akane, si hubiera sido un enemigo seguro le hubiese mandado ya una nota avisándole que tenían a la chica en su poder, pero nada.

—Vamos a casa hijo, está haciendo mucho frío —Genma rodeó el hombro de Ranma.

El chico de la trenza sólo camino, como si fuera un ser sin voluntad propia, siguiendo los pasos de los demás, el frio estaba calando fuertemente en cada uno de ellos, menos en él, que seguía frustrado por no saber nada de su prometida. Se arrepintió de haberla dejado, preferiría un millón de veces que ella estuviera molesta porque no le regaló nada en navidad, pero que estuviera ahí, ya se las ingeniaría él para contentarla de nuevo, pero al menos ella estaría, no como ahora que no tenía ninguna noticia de ella, absolutamente nada, sólo esos copos de nieve rojo.

Esa navidad sería la peor de todas, en la casa de los Tendo no se sentía esa alegría que los distinguía todos estaban cabizbajos por la ausencia de Akane, Kasumi amablemente ofreció té a todos para que el frio no se sintiera tanto, pero en el rostro de la chica no estaba esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, Soun había caído en una depresión que lo dejó tumbado en su cuarto.

Ranma no le importaba congelarse, estaba en el tejado, recordando todos los momentos que tuvo con Akane y ésos precisos momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella pero por cobarde nunca los aprovechó, que idiota había sido. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro con pesar, estaba triste, muy triste, recordó cuando estaba viendo esa vaca de peluche, se veía tan linda, que ganas de haberla tomado entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la quería, bueno, más que eso.

—Akane, idiota… —musitó—. No, perdón, no debí dejarte sola, fue mi culpa que te hayan secuestrado…

—Oye, idiota —escuchó, giró y vio a Akane que estaba tras de él.

La chica tenía puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba bajo la rodilla, era un vestido que no era apto para el maldito frío que estaba haciendo, ya que la prenda no tenía mangas, los bordes eran blancos, tenía unos guantes que le cubrían hasta los hombros, botas rojas y un gorro rojo.

—¿Qué te pasa, eh? —Reclamó Ranma que se paró de inmediato—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Tienes idea de cuan preocupados estamos por ti? ¡Todos te hemos estado buscando! ¡Y tú con esas fachas!

Akane se veía tan linda que olvidó por un momento su coraje.

—Oye, ponte algo o te vas a congelar —Ranma se iba a quitar su abrigo para cubrirla pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo frio, Ranma —respondió Akane y le sonrió de esa manera que a él simplemente lo hipnotizaba y lo dejaba sin voluntad.

—Akane, tienes que venir para que todos te vean y de paso te regañen por preocuparnos así —Ranma la tomó de su muñeca pero ella resistió a bajar con él.

—Santa está hablando con ellos y explicándoles lo que sucedió —dijo Akane.

—¿Qué? ¿Santa? ¿Estás delirando? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Ranma puso la mano en la frente de la chica, ella sonrió divertida.

—Verás, Ranma, Santa me eligió para ser su ayudante esta navidad —sonrió Akane que se sentó en el frio tejado y miró hacia la luna—. No tienes idea de que tan cansado es viajar por medio mundo entregando regalos, pero vale mucho la pena —sonrió la chica.

—Akane, es la excusa más tonta que he oído en mi vida —respondió Ranma escéptico.

—Bueno, si no me crees, ven —Akane lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió del otro lado del tejado.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos al ver ahí el trineo de Santa y los renos, uno en especial que tenía una nariz roja.

—Tócalos, son muy dóciles —invitó Akane que le acarició la cabeza al reno de la nariz roja.

—Creo que estar en el frío me afectó —Ranma seguía incrédulo.

—Ranma, ¿tienes frío? —interrogó la joven.

El chico no sentía nada de frío, eso era muy raro, se quitó el abrigo y en verdad que no hacía nada de frío o al menos él no lo sentía.

—Aprendí mucho con Santa, entendí que no hay que buscar razones para sonreír, sólo hay que hacerlo —Akane miró con cariño a Ranma—. Perdón por preocuparlos, pero como agradecimiento, Santa pasara la navidad con nosotros, así que bajemos —Akane volvió a sonreír, se veía feliz.

Ahora Ranma aceptó bajar con Akane, encontrándose a un señor panzón vestido de rojo con barba blanca y muy carismático, riéndose con toda la familia.

—¡Linda Akane, ya les explique todo a tu familia y a tus amigos! —dijo Santa al verla—. Tomen, es un obsequio especial, cada vez que se sientan tristes, tan sólo véanlo y se darán cuenta que hay más motivos para estar felices —de la mano de Santa salieron unas esferitas de diversos colores que se distribuyeron a cada uno de ellos.

Todos admiraban aquellas esferitas que se materializaron formando un copo de nieve de su color preferido, sonrieron al verla, sintieron su corazón entibiarse.

—Por cierto, aquí tienen sus regalos, pero ábranlos hasta mañana —carcajeó Santa, lleno de felicidad.

—Oiga, Santa —habló Ranma, llamando la atención del aludido—. ¿Por qué escogió a ésta violenta marimacho como su ayudante? —señaló a Akane.

Ranma estaba besando el suelo y sobre su nuca tenía el codo de la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Por ser una chica tan dulce y tierna —respondió Santa que empezó a carcajearse con su clásico tono.

—Creo que Santa tiene un gran despiste con el significado de esas palabras —dijo Ukyo que parpadeó incrédula.

—Muy bien familia y amigos, vamos a celebrar la navidad como se debe, en compañía de nuestros seres queridos —Kasumi sonrió muy contenta.

—Permítanme —Santa agitó sus manos y frente a ellos apareció un gran banquete—. ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó.

Todos estaban muy felices, no hubo peleas ni riñas por parte de las auto clamadas prometidas de Ranma ni de los pretendientes de Akane, incluso Happosai se mantuvo tranquilo conversando con Cologne. Una vez que eran las 12:05, Santa se puso de pie.

—Me ha encantado pasar la navidad con ustedes pero debo seguir con mi trabajo, Akane, muchas gracias me ayudaste mucho y recuerda, a las 12:12 para que se cumpla tu deseo —Santa le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

—Gracias Santa —sonrió la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos y siempre sean felices! —se despidió Santa, en el patio aterrizó el trineo y subió a él, agitando la mano.

Vieron como emprendía el vuelo aquel trineo, una vez que se mantuvo en el aire se fue a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz.

—Al principio arde la cara por el frío y sientes nauseas pero a los pocos minutos de acostumbras —dijo Akane cuando todos la miraron.

Se morían por preguntarle lo que había sucedido, seguro que tuvo una gran aventura, pero la chica se limitó a sonreír, miró el reloj notando que faltaba sólo dos minutos para la hora que acordó con Santa.

Akane tomó a Ranma de la mano y ante la mirada de todos se fue corriendo con él, no quería dar explicaciones ni siquiera a Ranma que estaba sorprendido por la acción de la chica, saltaron por el tejado, echó un vistazo para ver que nadie los siguiera.

—Ranma, usa el copo de nieve —Akane mostró el suyo que era de color azul.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces y luego sacó su copo de nieve de color rojo. Fue extraño que aquellos copos parecieran piezas de rompecabezas, Akane los unió y de inmediato se vio una luz que surgía de aquella unión, envolviéndolos al instante en una burbuja. La chica sonrió gustosa, lo había hecho justo a tiempo. Ranma sintió que se movía pero Akane se mantenía tranquila, se vieron flotando por el cielo, admirando lo hermoso que lucía Nerima llena de luces multicolores.

—Akane… —Ranma seguía extrañado.

—Perdón, pero es que se me olvidó comprarte tu regalo —confesó Akane que se ruborizó.

—Eh… no te preocupes, yo estoy bien así —respondió Ranma poniéndose nervioso, estaban solos dentro de una burbuja flotando en el aire, un lugar donde no serían alcanzados por ninguna loca ni loco.

—Ranma, Santa me dijo que tú… —Akane se mordió los labios y miró hacia abajo, donde había un gran árbol de navidad que pusieron los del centro comercial—. Tú, serías feliz si yo estaba contigo —dijo en voz tímida.

—Lo estoy —respondió Ranma sin titubeos, admirando la belleza de su prometida.

—¡¿En serio?! —Los ojos de Akane destellaban de felicidad.

—Sí, Akane, esta vez no dejaré escapar la oportunidad para decirte q-que… —malditos nervios, otra vez se adueñaron de su ser, tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Que te quiero, no, más que eso, TE AMO.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula ante lo que había escuchado, Ranma se había atrevido a decirlo sin tapujos, aunque el chico estaba todo rojo que bien podría ser confundido con una luz más de la navidad.

—Ranma… —Akane también se sonrojó, se acercó al rostro de su prometido y le plantó un beso sobre sus labios.

Ranma se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pero luego se dejó llevar por aquel beso tan inocente y puro, envolvió el cuerpo de su prometida con sus brazos, aprisionándola más a él y volviendo aquel beso más intenso.

Se separaron para verse directo a los ojos, notando todo ése amor que siempre se negaban a decirlo.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —Akane volvió a besarlo.

Esa navidad fue la mejor para los dos jóvenes prometidos, que dieron un paseo nocturno desde el cielo recorriendo todo Nerima, tomándose de la mano y compartiendo esa mirada llena de amor entre ellos.

Al día siguiente, Nabiki tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda, no podía creer que todos recibieron buenos regalos y ella, un gran trozo de carbón.

—Creo que Santa trata de decirte algo —se burló Ranma que miraba su obsequio, muy contento.

—Nabiki, debería de restarle importancia a las cosas materiales —Kasumi tenía un juego de sartenes y un recetario de comida occidental.

—Claro —masculló Nabiki con amargura.

—¡Nabiki! —Exclamó la pequeña de los Tendo—. Toma.

Nabiki abrió los ojos como platos, Akane le estaba entregando un reproductor de música.

—¿Pero que no ése es tu regalo? —le señaló Nabiki.

—Era, ahora es tuyo, tómalo hermana —sonrió Akane.

—Vaya, ser ayudante de Santa si la cambió —dijo Ranma que lo veía y no lo creía.

—Pues gracias, aunque con esto cubres una deuda que tienes conmigo —Nabiki esbozó una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Akane frunciera el entrecejo.

—La próxima navidad recibirás una tonelada de carbón —le respondió Akane que se fue a grandes zancadas de ahí.

Akane se molestó con Nabiki, pero bueno, ya conocía a su hermana y lo mañosa que solía ser, dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Llamaron tras de su puerta, reconociendo la voz de su adorado prometido, rápida fue abrirle, el chico tenía las manos tras de la espalda.

—Ten —Ranma sacó la vaca de ojos saltones.

La joven de cabellos cortos le brillaron los ojos, era la vaca que quería y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, apachurrándola como una niña pequeña, Ranma sonrió, enternecido por la escena, además de que sintió más amor al verla así.

—Feliz navidad… ¿marimacho? —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, ya no sabía cómo debía llamarla después de que le confesó lo que sentía por ella.

—Feliz navidad, bobo —contestó la joven que se colgó de su cuello y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

**Hola! les deseo una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres amados, es por eso que me atreví a escribir este one-shot, como un pequeño obsequio, disculpen las incongruencias y faltas de ortografía que existen, pero apenas lo terminé de escribir y no pude aguantarme las ganas de subirlo, lo hice con mucho cariño, espero que lo disfruten =)**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
**

**Un gran abrazo y un beso: maxhika  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**

**bye bye  
**


End file.
